


Revolution

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her voice is both a fresh drink of water and a heartbreaking quiver...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the daniel_vala Springtime Is For Lovers challenge.

The first thing he notices is the grit and salt – remnants of tears on his own face before the pain come flooding though his senses once more. A dull ache compared with the last time he was conscious. His eyes are closed, and honestly, he doesn’t feel like he will ever want to open them again. He stays quiet for a few moments, letting the surroundings wash over him – the stale, damp smells of mouldy stonework and old sweat.

But something else is niggling away in his mind. Some fact, some knowledge fighting its way to the surface, and then it’s there; flying from his brain, straight to his heart.

He is not alone.

Vala.

He holds his breath for a handful of beats, straining his ears for the sound of air passing her lips. His eyes refuse to open, to bare witness to another nightmare. He thinks he can hear the slightest wisp, but it might be his mind playing tricks and he calls out to all the gods who will never hear him.

“Va…” his voice is almost non-existent, probably the result of all his earlier screaming. Licking his lips, he swallows dryly and tries again. “Va…la?” The syllables are an effort, but as his awareness slowly comes back, so does his will and with it some semblance of strength.

He raises his head a fraction off the cold floor, tired hurting muscles taking the strain and he blindly faces her direction.

A quiet moan reaches his ears and his heart skips another beat. “Vala!” his whispers once more in the near silence of their isolation. “Vala, please…” This wasn’t her fault; she didn’t deserve this, no matter how much she protested to the contrary. She wasn’t supposed to be here with him, tortured, naked on the cold floor with him. He’d admitted to their hosts that it was his decision to use the stones to visit the Ori galaxy, and inadvertently bring their wrath upon the Milky Way. Vala had just been along for the ride.

But they wouldn’t listen, and demanded Daniel and Vala pay for the loss of life, the sickness and famine bought upon them by the Ori. ‘Redigi’ they called them, which he had loosely translated to mean ‘bringers of doom’ based on their language’s acute Latin roots. He saw fear and anger in the eyes of adults and children alike as they were paraded toward the village centre where their sentence was announced to great cheer.

The noise from the crowd as well as Vala’s and his own screams were all mingled together, a faint ringing in his ears. Possibly the result of a concussion too, all things considered. Through it, he hears Vala’s faint grunt and knows she is trying to move. He drags himself towards the sound, needing to be nearer to her. She can’t be more than a foot away, but each inch leaves him exhausted. Finally his fingertips encounter whispers of hair and reflexively wrap around the strands, anchoring him to her.

“Daniel” her voice is both a fresh drink of water and a heartbreaking quiver. He pushes himself a little further along the stone floor until he knows his head is next to hers. “Daniel, I can’t see”, he can hear the sob she is trying to choke back. He reaches for her, curling his arm around the top of her head, needing to touch her skin. She does the same, blindly rolling an arm under his slightly elevated head; touching his face and hair with the other, trying to sooth him as he is her.

Finally their lips find one another’s; soft but dry. Short tired kisses slow to the resting of lip against lip as their exhausted bodies pull them towards unconsciousness once more.

The sound of a creaky door far off into the distance bleeds through their fog-filled minds and footsteps threaten their sanctuary.

“I love you.”

“…”

 


End file.
